


Noise Complaint

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: adachi shows up to your place on a noise complaint, but decides it would be more fun for the two of you to make some noise of your own





	Noise Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> this is so embarassing honestly dunno why I'm so attracted to this sexist murderer rat bastard. but i am so uh. here this is.

An unexpected knock on your apartment door wakes you up just as you are about to fall asleep. You squint at the clock on the stove. It's pretty late, and you weren't expecting any visitors. One of your friends must have left something at your place. You look through the peephole and recognize an officer you see hanging around Junes most afternoons. _Fuck_. What had you done to warrant a late night visit from the police?  
  
You open the door, anxiety clearly visible on your face. "H-hello?"  
  
He looks startled as well. He didn't expect you to be so damn cute. This could be interesting. The man flashes his badge with a reassuring smile. "Detective Adachi, I'm here on a noise complaint?" It sounds more like a question than a statement. Something about his demeanor and his disheveled appearance puts you at ease. He isn't nearly as intimidating as that Dojima guy.  
  
"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I had some friends over earlier, we got a little rowdy. As you can see-- hear, rather-- they're all gone now." He raises his eyebrows ever so slightly. Ah, so you were alone. How convenient.  
  
He rubs the back of his head sheepishly and looks to the side. "Sorry, I'm still going to have to come in and check around. Standard procedure, y'know." It wasn't standard procedure, but you didn't need to know that. He thought it might be fun to look around a cute girl's apartment, and he would use any excuse to do so.  
  
You consider asking if this is really necessary, but your tiredness gets the better of you. You step aside and allow him to enter. He surveys your living room, chuckling at the empty wine glasses and beer cans on the floor and table. "I see why you were having a noisy night."  
  
You laugh nervously back at him. "Yeah, we were just having some fun. A bit too much fun, maybe. I'll tell my friends to tone it down next time."  
  
"That's a good girl." His voice is low, practically a purr.  
  
You flush at the patronizing remark. It seemed a bit inappropriate to say, and his tone implied he intended it to sound that way. His voice has an embarassing effect on your body, but you try to ignore it. He leisurely walks around the room, but he's paying more attention to you than to his other surroundings. He makes no attempt to hide his glances at your chest, nipples clearly visible through your thin shirt.  
  
"No issue here, that's good!" Without warning, he makes his way down the hallway to your room. You aren't sure why he would need to go in there, but you follow him anyway.  
  
He doesn't see any pictures of boy- or girlfriends around, which is promising. There's only two other doors in the hallway. One is almost certainly a bathroom. The other could belong to a roommate, but that remains to be seen.  
  
"Nice little place you've got here. You live alone?"  
  
You're starting to get annoyed and a little uncomfortable with the detective's line of questioning. "Isn't that a bit of a personal question?"  
  
He turns around to face you, expression far less amicable than before. He takes a step closer and you feel your heart rate increase. His eyes look over your body, not being shy about lingering on your hips or breasts. You can feel your ears getting red.  
  
Suddenly, his expression changes to the happy, carefree one he wore when you met him in the doorway. "I would joke that I could charge you with obstruction of justice, but I don't want to scare a sweet little thing like you." You scold yourself for enjoying the terms of endearment. He can tell he's having an effect on you and looks down on you with a smirk.  
  
"I'll admit, I was just curious for selfish reasons."  
  
He's being awfully bold about all of this. Somehow that makes him even more attractive-- attractive enough for you to entertain his flirtations. "What might those selfish reasons be?"  
  
His tongue slides across his top lip. "I just thought we could have a little fun." He laughs before continuing. "Although, I wouldn't want to cause another noise complaint..."  
  
You can't help but imagine the kinds of noises he's referencing. Maybe he's thinking of you panting and screaming his name. Or slapping your ass hard enough to leave bruises to remember him by. Perhaps it's the sound of your headboard repeatedly hitting the wall as he fucks you silly.  
  
He takes another step closer and plants a hand on the wall behind you. His other hand wanders to your hip and thumbs at the waistband of your pants. He leans down, his height and proximity imposing. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"N-no, my tongue is free to do other things."  
  
He laughs and gives your hip a quick squeeze. "Why don't you show me then?"  
  
You slide down to your knees and undo his belt buckle. He's still leaning over you, amusement clear on his face. When you finally manage to take his cock out of his pants, you're surprised by how thick it is. You try to hide your reaction with a joke.  
  
"Someone's already excited."  
  
He rolls his eyes and tangles his fingers in your hair. "Oh, please. I could practically see you getting all wet for me whenever I teased you."  
  
You open your mouth to protest, but he takes the opportunity to fill it with his cock. "Shut up. Sluts like you have nothing worth hearing."  
  
You make a pathetic noise around the length in your mouth. All this degrading talk is only making you wetter, much to your chagrin. He clenches his teeth, relishing the vibrations of your strangled cry around his cock.  
  
"What did I just say? Don't talk." He thrusts into your mouth to drive his point home. You look up at him as if pleading for mercy, which only makes him fuck your mouth harder. You gag and your eyes water. The sight of you so helpless and pitiful beneath him is almost enough to make him cum.  
  
"You look so pretty when you choke on my cock."  
  
Adachi slows down his pace and you finally feel as if you can breathe again. He's not doing this to be kind, he just doesn't want the fun to end yet. He runs his fingers through his hair and laughs. "Shit, I wasn't expecting this to actually work. You must be real desperate to suck off a guy you barely know without hesitation." He speaks through ragged breaths. He fucks you rougher, the hand in your hair pushing you down onto his cock over and over.  
  
"I'm gonna cum, and you're gonna be good and swallow all of it, you little bitch."  
  
As soon as he's done issuing the warning, you taste the bitterness of his cum. He mutters both curses and praises as he finishes. He holds your head in place at the base of his cock, preventing you from swallowing it all as he instructed. You do your best, but some of it leaks out past your lips.  
  
He finally pulls out, smirking at how you immediately start panting. It's only a natural reaction, seeing as he wasn't allowing you to breathe freely before. Still, your labored breaths sound heavenly to him. He tilts your chin up to get a better view of your face. He looks almost lovingly at you. If it is loving, its a twisted, adulterated love.  
  
"You didn't listen to me. I told you to swallow _all_ of it, didn't I?" His thumb slides across your chin to wipe off his cum. The gesture is deceptively sweet; not a moment later he sticks his thumb in your mouth. You swirl your tongue around his finger, licking up all you were supposed to and swallowing it. The grin on his face is absolutely devilish. He presses his thumb down on your tongue, his other fingers curled under your chin so that he can open your mouth for you. After thoroughly examining you, he lets go of your face. "Good job! I think you deserve a reward." His tone is mocking, as if he's talking to a child.  
  
"Now, what should I do with you...?" He pulls you up by your wrist and practically throws you onto your bed. "Take off your clothes. Be quick about it." You obey, noticing the smirk on his face when he sees your frilly underwear. For once, though, he keeps his snide comments to himself.  
  
He gets on top of you and grinds against you. He's half hard even after his recent orgasm. The friction feels good and you're needy enough that you wrap your legs around him to pull him closer.  
  
He laughs. "You want something from me, baby? You'll have to ask nicely." His voice is gentler than it has been, the disparaging slurs replaced by seemingly sweet words. Still, you're too embarrassed to answer him. He raises an eyebrow, patience already wearing thin. He stops grinding against you, which elicits a disappointed whine from you. His fingers wrap around your throat tight enough to make it harder to breathe without completely cutting off your airways. You release a choked, desperate sound.  
  
"You deserve to be choked harder, but then I wouldn't be able to hear your pathetic moans. That would be a real shame, don't you think?"  
  
You're unable to respond, which suits him just fine. It simply means that you're powerless before him, subject to his whims. He finally releases his grip on your throat and heaves a contented sigh as he eyes the marks left on your neck. "Now, are you going to tell me what you want?"  
  
"I-I want you to fuck me, Adachi. Please." You hate how pitiful you sound, but he revels in it.  
  
"That's a good little whore." He rewards you by pushing a finger into your pussy. It's only a finger, but you're so eager to be fucked that you squirm and tense around him at his touch. He laughs, putting another finger in and going faster. "Damn, you're dripping for me. You're like a bitch in heat or something. Don't worry though, I'll take care of that."  
  
He gropes at your tits with a frightening, manic grin on his face. "Your tits are incredible, fuck. I got hard the instant I saw your slutty body. That nervous look on your face was the icing on the cake." He presses his lips to yours, muffling a moan. Your tongues fight for dominance and his wins, exploring your mouth hungrily. He wants to claim every ounce of you as _his_. He pulls away and rubs his cock against your pussy teasingly. You squirm when he brushes your clit.  
  
"Adachi, please, just put it in."  
  
He smirks. "If you insist..." He realigns his cock with your pussy and slowly thrusts into you, wanting to savor the feeling of fucking some pretty little slut he just met. How often would he get a chance like this?  
  
" _Shit_ , you feel so good..."  
  
He wastes no time letting you get used to the size of his cock, fucking you rough and fast as soon as he's all the way in. Your moans only encourage him to fuck you harder.  
  
Desperate for more stimulation, you rub your clit while he fucks you. "You're putting on quite a show for me. I should've filmed this for later." He pants between phrases, his eyes are half-lidded as they stare down at you with vague interest. Your face, already red from arousal, feels even hotter.  
  
"If you keep making faces like that, I'm gonna cum too soon, you dumb cunt."  
  
The threat further urges you to your climax and you clench around him. Just as you are about to cross the threshold and finally cum, Adachi bats your hand away and flips you over. He grabs your hip with one hand and continues pounding into you from behind.  
  
"This is how sluts like to be fucked, right?" He slams your head down into the pillow, muffling your cries. "No more of that loud moaning. Do you want another noise complaint? Imagine what would happen if another officer comes and finds me fucking you like this." He chuckles, considering the possibility. "You'd probably like that, wouldn't you? Being caught and then having two dicks inside you? You're so _filthy_." He punctuates the sentence with a hard slap to your ass. The pillow stifles your loud, guttural moan. His fingers stay in your hair, pulling on it to raise your head off the pillow when he wants to hear what an incoherent mess he's made you. He can feel himself getting closer, but wants you to finish first. Not that he's some gentleman that cares for your pleasure, but he wants to feel and see you vulnerable and shaking beneath him.  
  
"Are you gonna cum around my cock, baby? You better scream my name when you do."  
  
His hand on your hip slides under you to rub your clit. Embarassing though it is, you're overstimulated enough that just a few swipes send you over the edge. You shout his name, convulsing around him and drawing out a few moans from him in the process.  
  
"That was fast. God damn, you're even wetter now."  
  
He bends over, chest pressed to your back and lips brushing your ear. His thrusts are almost painfully deep. His voice is a low growl, and you think for a split second about just how dangerous this man really is. "I hope you're on birth control, sweetheart, 'cause I'm not pulling out. Not when your pussy feels this good." He finishes inside you with a groan. You can hear heavy breathing and feel his hot cum inside you. He fucks you throughout his orgasm, stopping to catch his breath when he's done. He pulls out and leans back on the bed, watching his cum drip out of your pussy. This is definitely going to be jerk off material for him.  
  
You flip over onto your back, looking up at Adachi. His eyes are glazed over in the afterglow of his orgasm. You notice some cum still leaking out of his cock and crawl over to him to lick it up. He moans and smooths your messy hair with his hand. You lick your lips, amping up the sexiness in case he wasn't already imagining what it would be like if he got to fuck you again. (He was.)  
  
"So, detective, am I off the hook for the noise complaint?" You bat your eyelashes coquetishly and he laughs.  
  
"You're a fun one. I might have to conduct an ongoing investigation. Call me if anything comes up, okay?"  
  
You laugh. "I don't have your number. Do you mean call the police station? Are you really suggesting we keep doing this while you're working?"  
  
He shrugs. "Not much happens in a hick town like this anyway. A quick fuck on the job couldn't hurt." You glance at the clock. It had been a little over an hour since he got here.  
  
"Quick fuck, my ass." You mutter under your breath.  
  
He grins and squeezes your ass. "Gladly."  



End file.
